Phyllis Bennett
Background * Was mentioned in the Voter Guide for Pennsylvania House District 106 * 717-561-0314 * bennett358 -at-comcast.net * Dauphin County, PA * Was in the April 22, 2008 Primary Election Links * John Payne, R, opponent thumb Insights Phyllis Bennett Bio at http://www.speakersaccess.com/speaker.php?id=24 This multi talented and charismatic leader is the president of P.I.B. & Associates. She is a consultant and a highly acclaimed public speaker. Ms. Bennett has been an on air radio personality for approximately ten (10) years. Ms. Bennett's first experience on the air in the Harrisburg area was when Kevin Lamont Myers invited Ms. Bennett to sit in with him while at WHGB radio. Ms. Bennett credits "Lamont" with fueling the fire that had begun in Pittsburgh. Ms. Bennett later went under the tutelage of Olin Harris and worked with him for over six (6) years until he said it was time for her to leave the nest. Ms. Bennett took his advice and stepped out on faith and obtained her own radio program. Joyful Praise was birthed and the rest is history. Ms. Bennett holds a Masters of Public Administration from the University of Pittsburgh Graduate School of Public and International Affairs. Ms. Bennett has done work towards a doctorate. Ms. Bennett attended the National Judicial College In Reno, Nevada, where she also worked as part time faculty and taught an Administrative Law Fair Hearings Course. Ms. Bennett has received many awards for outstanding leadership, including The prestigious Distinguished Woman of Color in the Judiciary from the American Bar Association in l992. 1993 Outstanding Woman of the Year Award given by the Alleghenians a social Action organization in Pittsburgh, Pa. Ms. Bennett also received an award from the National Guard as Outstanding woman of the year and numerous other platitudes. Ms. Bennett is the former President of the National Association of Hearing Officials, and the former Vice President of the American Society of Public Administrators and Vice President of the Conference of Minority Public Administrators. In January 1998 Ms. Bennett was appointed By the Deputy Secretary on behalf of the Governors office as Pennsylvania's liaison to the faith community. In this role Ms. Bennett has the responsibility of convening the churches and faith-based organizations to discuss and educate this body to the welfare reform law and the impact on the recipients and community in general. Ms. Bennett has convened and hosted conferences for the faith community throughout Pennsylvania. Ms. Bennett is much sought after as a plenary speaker and workshop presenter. Ms. Bennett has conducted workshops in Pennsylvania, Delaware; Seattle, Washington; District of Columbia and Maryland. These workshops topics were on Community Outreach; The Role of the Church; Faith-based and Government Collaborative Initiatives, etc., Welfare Reform; How to establish a Social Services component; Leadership Training. Ms. Bennett is the former National Public Relations Director for the National Convention of Gospel Choirs and Choruses. (Dr. Thomas A. Dorsey). In that position, Ms. Bennett was responsible for the planning and coordination of the annual national conventions in various cities around the country, and for securing national artists to be showcased. Ms. Bennett was also responsible for providing national press coverage and assuring that the nightly services were organized. Ms. Bennett is also an excellent producer and drama director. This multi-talented woman is very eager to teach others her skills. Ms. Bennett plays the piano in her leisure time whenever she can. An avid reader and traveler is added to the list of things she does. Bennett, Phyllis